


Bachelorette Parties

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Strippers, Winter Soldier Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bachelorette parties scare the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelorette Parties

Steve looks up, amused, as Bucky slams the door behind him, breathing hard like he just escaped the Kracken on that pirates movie he's been loving to watch repeatedly lately. His chest heaving up and down, eyes looking around wildly as he looks around, then locks the door. Backing away from it carefully, eyeing it as if somebody's going to break through. "What's wrong, love? You look like you've seen a ghost."

 

He turns and eyes Steve wildly, still breathing hard, his long hair in his face, with a hint of _confusion?_ "Next time. You get to check on our girl. Bachelorette parties are for the fucking birds!" Steve laughs, and pushes his fiance to the couch, handing him a beer after he sits.

 

"Jane said there'd be no strippers."

 

"Tell that to her maid-of-honor. That Darcy chick is crazy. There were strippers. _Gay_ strippers. Took after me like a piece of fucking meat on a stick."

 

Steve laughs. "What did Jane do?"

 

"She laughed and said she told me so. What the hell does that mean?!"

 

Guessing what their third was always thinking, was not one of the smartest things in the world, she always surprised them. Even going as far as sending strippers to their bachelor party last week, Thor got an eye full. When questioned about it she only told them to _live a little,_ before promptly silencing him with the most amazing blow he'd ever received. There was something to these modern women, beauty and brains. Where back then, men were the brains while woman were merely there to be seen. Not so much anymore. And if either of them suggested it to her, they got their asses handed back to them on a silver platter. Both their ma's would be proud of them for scoring such a woman. A woman who was stronger than both of them. She'd have to be, she had to handle Captain America _and_ The Winter Soldier on a daily basis, as well as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, and well. They were worse than their alter egos.

 

Maybe that's why it worked so well for them all. There was just no room for anything else. No crap from the outside world was let in, and nothing from their inside world was let out. She was the rain, Bucky the fire, and Steve was smoke. They just fit. And they had to put up with her crap too. The small amount she brought with her. Baggage and all that Asgardian debris. She was tough to crack, but when she did, you were in for a damn good treat.

 

Turns out she let Bucky in first. He'd rescued her from a HYDRA lab, after the fall of Sokovia, on a mission himself to rid the world of HYDRA, the beautiful woman's cries for Thor, or Tony, or Steve. She looked like hell, she felt like hell, and sometimes when you're at your worst, that's when all your pent up frustrations come out. It was one of those bartender things. Talking about your emotions to complete strangers. But he had got it. He felt like a puppet in a fools world too.

 

That's where Steve came in. So grateful to have his friend/lover back, it was easy for the two of them to fall into that same easy pattern, though this time, Bucky bought Jane along for the ride. Steve, who'd known Jane before, was surprised that she was that progressive. She quickly pointed out, that while two boyfriends were beyond the norm, it wasn't like she had a girlfriend. She also pointed out that they were far more progressive then she ever was. That was ok. They didn't want another girl, and judging by the fear on Bucky's face right now, it was a damn good thing.

 

"They not as pretty as the female strippers, Buck?"

 

"Shut up, Rogers! And no. They were bigger, and faster. I'm pretty sure they're still looking for me. Darcy's gonna be so pissed."

 

"Well, I told you not to get caught."

 

"I didn't mean to. Jane spotted me!" She could do that now. She was good at recognizing when when of them were in the room. "She waved. Everybody turned and looked, next thing I know, grown men are throwing themselves at me, and she's giggling the whole time. If I didn't love her so much, I'd be so pissed off right now."

 

"Instead of crying like a baby."

 

"I am not crying, Punk. And I wasn't joking. You're fucking next."

 

"If it means, I get first dibs on the girl tonight, then I'm all for it."

 

"No. No way. I get first dibs. She owes me."

 

Steve rolls his eyes and heads to the door. "I'm going to get our girl. Don't cry until I get back."

 

He shuts the door, just in time to miss the pocket knife that was aimed for his face to stick to it instead.

 

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Bucky's in a better mood, and Jane is pulling a very pouty Steve through the door. "Steven. Seriously. I don't get why you're so upset. They're gay!"

 

"They went after Bucky!"

 

"Well. He's got the hair! It's all in the hair!"


End file.
